


Nap Of A Star || a txt story

by kwonhosookie



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Inspired By Nap Of A Star (Music Video), Other, Short, With A Twist, Yeonjun Main Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23935285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwonhosookie/pseuds/kwonhosookie
Summary: Despite having a perfect life, Yeonjun only ever wanted to sleep. When he's asleep he joins his friends- the boys he could never remember the names of. But everything seemed to change because of that one star. The one that was asleep.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun/Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Nap Of A Star || a txt story

yeonjun closed his eyes for what felt like the first time in an eternity. he knew he should be grateful. his family loved him, he was rich, he was popular and handsome and talented. his life was perfect. _he was happy_. but for some reason, he could not wait to escape the life he knew. closing his eyes- dreaming- they had become his temporary means of escape.

his dreams were always the same. he'd meet the boys. the four boys that he didn't know the names of. he never remembered their faces. he barely knew them, yet they were his best friends. he could never remember them. every time they showed up, yeonjun felt like he was meeting them for the first time and the millionth time all at once. they were unfamiliar, yet felt like home. they felt so close, but they were far away. only a part of yeonjun's dreams.

yeonjun opened his eyes and looked at the sky above him. a dull star. he didn't know where he was. he couldn't see past the dark fog that hung low around him. he didn't know where he physically was, but his heart seemed to know he was in the right place. he stood, taking careful steps to figure out where he was. it was the center of where five roads stretched out in different directions. wherever he was, it was not in his bed.

he stood at the center of the crossroads, turning in a circle. it was then that dark figures emerged from four of the five roads. they were all around yeonjun's height, two shorter, two slightly taller. they stood making a half-circle in front of yeonjun. it was then that his feeling of home came back, but yeonjun did not know why. he had never seen them before. their faces were unrecognizable.

"yeonjun-hyung, you finally came back…" the shortest one smiled up at yeonjun. yeonjun felt the urge to say a name he had never uttered before. well, one he could not remember ever saying, at least. _taehyun_. he looked to the left of the tiny boy. _beomgyu_. did he know these boys? he had no memory of them. next to 'beomgyu' was a boy at his height. _kai_. yeonjun finally looked at the tall boy next to him. _soobin_.

"still can't remember? you always forget us, yeonjun. every time you see us, you act like it's the first time you've met us," the boy he remembered as beomgyu teased.

"leave him alone, gyu. he doesn't have his oddity yet so he can't remember here," the tallest boy, soobin, responded. yeonjun knew their names. he knew the boys but had no recollection of how he knew them.

"soobin… kai… beomgyu… taehyun… i know all of you, why?" yeonjun was confused again.

"hyung, don't you remember your friends? after knowing us this long we should be ingrained in your mind," kai shook his head. it was that slight movement that caused yeonjun to realize the large wings behind kai's back. he then noticed a thing about each boy that was slightly odd. soobin had elf ears, kai had wings, beomgyu had spikes on his shoulders, and taehyun was wearing an eye patch over his left eye.

"taehyun-ah, he's looking at the eye patch again," soobin pointed out. yeonjun looked away quickly.

"i should stop wearing this. every time you start to remember us, you want to look at my eye," taehyun lifted the eye patch to reveal a blacked-out eye with a star in the center. the star was the same shape as the star in the sky he saw when he woke up.

"i don't remember you guys, but i know you are my friends. i feel it," yeonjun sighed. how many times has he met these boys? his heart knew them well, but his mind didn't.

"as long as you know we're your friends, it doesn't matter if you remember or not," soobin grinned slightly.

"i wonder when you will get your oddity, yeonjun-hyung. you should've gotten it first since you're the oldest…" beomgyu sighed.

"age doesn't matter when you get your oddity, beomgyu," taehyun shook his head.

"come on, yeonjun-hyung. let's hang out before you have to leave and forget us again," kai motioned for the five of them to walk somewhere else.

they spent that day playing like children. yeonjun felt like he was with his childhood friends. then again, that could be the case, if yeonjun could remember. soon it was time for yeonjun to leave. he didn't realize it was that time until he was being pulled away and the world was crashing down around him. he was waking up.

he sat up with a jolt. he hadn’t wanted to leave. he didn’t want to wake up. his dreams were so much better than real life. yeonjun suddenly noticed the shadow of two things over his head. he couldn’t tell what they were. one timid hand went up to touch. it felt like an antler. yeonjun froze for a second, his other hand slowly going to touch the other one. in his mind, he was panicking. _horns? why would a boy have horns?_ he slid off of his bed in a hurry, scurrying over to his mirror. they were there. two ivory-colored horns jutting out from the top of his head. he pulled at them. _it’s surely just a headband, right? i surely don’t have horns._ he realized how much it hurt to try to pull at the horns. they were really sticking out of his head.

“there are horns on my head,” yeonjun stumbled backward. he was supposed to be perfect. the perfect son, the perfect guy. how could he be perfect with such frightful horns? it was soon after that he was curled up in a ball next to his bed. he couldn’t help but cry. he wasn’t human, humans don’t have horns. _a monster._ that’s what he was. he climbed into bed and hid under the covers for a while. the sound of footsteps down the hall made him shake. what if his parents saw him? _saw his horns?_ it was this sense of fear that made his horns grow even longer, the sheer force of the growth tearing through his covers. he quickly got up and packed a bag. he couldn’t stay in this house. he needed to leave.

it was only after he was outside that he noticed the storm head his way. how could he walk through lightning and thunder? his family had always shielded him from the outside- he was afraid of the rain. but in that moment, he was more afraid of being a monster than being in a rainstorm. with a small flashlight and a blanket covering his shoulders, yeonjun began to walk away from his home and towards the forest behind it. hours had passed before he stopped at a clearing in the forest. the rain had stopped and everything around his was odd and unfamiliar. he looked up and noticed a dull star in the sky. “someone forgot to wake up that one,” yeonjun whispered to himself and smiled. despite the foreign surroundings, he felt at home. home enough to stay there for the night. he was _unbelievably_ tired. he luckily had a firestarter in his flashlight case and was able to make a fire so he wouldn’t freeze to death. he closed his eyes slowly, he knew it had only been a few hours since he woke up, but it felt like he hadn’t slept in years. he hoped to dream of the place that always made him happy and the boys he could never remember the faces and names of. he had seen them only hours before but he couldn’t remember anything of them.

yeonjun didn’t sleep for long before a rumbling sound awoke him. a large dark shadow was approaching. a cat. _wait, a cat?_ had he actually seen a cat, or was his mind messing with him? he didn’t have much time to think before he felt that it was not a good time to be wondering about his sanity. it had felt like something sliced his neck. it stung for a second, but yeonjun swore he could see red. so he ran. he didn’t know where he was going but he ran as fast as he could. he ran for what felt like hours before finally tumbling to the ground in a small clearing. yeonjun caught his breath slowly. his shadow had two antlers. during the short amount of sleep yeonjun had, his horns had grown again. _“it’s all because of these things!”_ he angrily pulled at a horn. he was desperate to pull it off of his head. if they disappeared he would be able to go home and be the perfect son, the perfect boy. he would be perfect again. in his fit of anger, he didn’t even notice the blood running down his wrists and the pain on the upper-left part of his head. the horn broke away from his head at last with a loud _crack_. yeonjun realized the pain he was feeling and what he had just done. he now only had one horrid antler sticking out of his head. he knew now that he would never be perfect.

a white figure moved in the corner of yeonjun’s eye. he looked up slowly. a boy with wings approached him. however, this time, when he saw the boy, he remembered everything. all the times he had met him before. “k-kai?” it suddenly hit him- where they were. the center where five roads stretched out in different directions. soobin, beomgyu, and taehyun each walked out from their different roads and walked towards the oldest. yeonjun began to sob when he was enveloped in a hug by the other four. suddenly, almost as if someone turned on a light, everything around them became brighter. they all stood up and looked to the sky where the one larger star- the one that was so dull before- was shining brightly.

“why did you break your horn, yeonjun-hyung.? it was so pretty…” soobin asked sadly.

“they made me angry, bin-ah. i think i regret it now, though… i can accept my horns from now on. as long as i have you guys with me, i don’t care what my oddity is,” yeonjun turned up to the star again. the other four followed suit. beomgyu took the group to his hiding spot underground that day. they decided to spend their days there together. only when the winter days had passed and it was a rainy night again that they'd all smile before laying down to sleep once again. all their hard days were behind them. they were all accepting themselves. “goodnight kai. goodnight taehyun. goodnight beomgyu. goodnight soobin,” yeonjun listed out his goodnights to the boys. “goodnight, yeonjun-hyung,” the four relayed back to him at the same time. they were happy.

"Yeonjun-ah, please wake up."

"Leave him be, he will wake up eventually. He has to."

Yeonjun opened eyes for what felt like the millionth time. He was in his bed. He was in his bed again. He was home. Both his mother and father instantly jumped up, bombarding him with "you're awake"s and "are you okay"s. How did he get there? He quickly moved his hand to the area where his horn was. It was gone. There was no trace of a horn. He felt his covers. He was no rips from when his horns had poked through. What felt like such a distant memory seemed to have never happened.

"Yeonjun-ah, what are you looking for?’

"He probably does not know where he is. He has been asleep for four days."

Yeonjun froze. He tried to remember what happened before he woke up. Those four boys… What were their names again? He couldn’t remember their faces clearly either. He realized what had happened. The calendar in the corner was only four days ahead of the day he left home. He never went to live with the younger boys. They were just a dream. They were just a part of his four-day nap. He quickly looked outside at the night sky beyond his window. The large star the five of them had gazed at so lovingly was still dull.


End file.
